The Grim in Life
by Monstersama
Summary: The goths run into trouble, ghostly, child abuse and allot of surprises. You'll see the goths like you never seem them before go on ahead and start reading. I'll say this now I don't own south park  sad tear  Yaoi is in this story as well!


_**A/N: Hello readers! This is a story that contains paranormal, homicides, action, depression and more… Lol I hope you decide to read this whole story and love it! Yaoi lovers welcome. **_

* * *

><p>Love, lust, betrayal, depression; some things you experience in average high school. Friends loving enemies, friends betraying each other; high school is a place where dreams die. Some can bare the intensity , others however can't, those people end up a bloody mess. I for one was an uncaring goth, with interesting friends. They help me get though my parents shit, but they cant save me from myself. My dad was a drunk child abuser, my mom was about the same but she never hit me. She would completely ignore it and threaten me if I wasn't being a good boy. Though my life isn't a fairy tail my beautiful pet is my savior, my friends are too but my pet is different. He's a beautiful white budgie bird, with blue fur on his stomach. However I could not bring myself to enjoy this conformist world.<p>

Another day of miserable school, and like always in this town it's an other cold day. I tightened my leather jacket, making my way toward the car. This car was mine as much as my parents hate me they decided to get me a car. I may have made my parents sound worthless, but their wealthy people. To earn the expensive things I get there's always a price to pay. I shook my head free of this obsessive ranting, I checked all my mirrors and begin pulling out. Now to begin my silent time, the school was a far drive. It's nice to just relax without anyone talking, complaining, or yelling. The road was clear of anyone, allowing me to close my eyes for a few seconds.

"Stop sign."

I slammed on my breaks, my eyes shot open: I sat completely still waiting for my heart to slow its pace. I sighed frustrated looking over to the passenger seat, as I thought him again. "Dammit you can't keep popping up like that! Especially when I'm driving!" I shouted.

The ghost looked at me blankly, "It is not wise to close your eyes either." He spoke distantly. I begin driving down the road again, ignoring the ghost. This was yet another problem in my life, I can see ghost. None of that ghost show haunting shit, I see ghost like real people nothing more. It gets annoying to have a ghost breathing down your neck at any moment.

This ghost looked about eighteen, male, skinny and quite good looking. He worse dark makeup similar style to a band I like, Black Veil Brides. He wears black skin tight jeans, with a lone leather vest decorated with spikes and buttons. His long black hair went over his tattooed arms, he also had a dream catcher in his hair. His personality was crazy fun, but also emotional. He's been haunting me for about four months now. At first it was annoying of him to stick around so long but I found out he's an interesting ghost. My friends of course know about my special ability and they support me all the way. They cant see ghost but they can feel them when their around. The leader would love to see how this guy dressed. I returned my mind to the real world, parking away from everyone elses cars. Not because I had a expensive car but I hate parking next to people.

Cold air hit my body like a punch to the chest, I tightened my jacket once again and being walking. The same as middle school we hung out in the back of the school. There was allot more trees back here, making the area seem dark. Though the sky was already covered in dark clouds making the town look gloomy enough the back was still darker. As I walked the ghost was still on my tail. "I read your diary what you wrote was very creative." The ghost spoke. I sighed deeply, pulling out a cigarette lighting it in my mouth. The first puff was the best to me, the cold air mixed in with the nicotine. I couldn't hold back my happy sigh, nothing like a smoke to loosen your nerves. "Yeah I liked it too. However it could have been darker." I replied.

Reaching my destination, my friends were smoking, drinking coffee, and listening to music. The youngest of the group, he was eleven and dropped out of school to be with us. Henrietta was sixteen she attended ninth grade. Then my leader Evan, he was seventeen and went to tenth grade as do I.

Even was the first to noticed me, he nodded toward me with a slight smile. I took a seat next to him feeling his warmth. He tapped my shoulder handing me a cup of coffee, hazelnut blend. I handed my cigarette to Evan, enjoying my coffee. The hot liquid warmed my body, I let my bones relax into the ground. I begin feeling weak and tired, I rarely fall asleep when I'm drinking coffee. My eyes grew heavier; I dropped the coffee to the ground falling into dream land.

**Change**

Dylan is already asleep, he usually finishes his coffee or talks for awhile; I wonder how it went with his dad last night. I notice Jinx reach over grabbing his hand, that kid has always liked him. Not as a boyfriend but I remember talking to him one night, he thinks of Dylan as a big brother. I'm sure what I've been feeling for the goth, I have been very protective over him and constantly worried of his well being. I know most of his secrets but there's nothing I can do to help, it makes me feel worthless. My friend is in pain and I stand back not doing a thing for him. He wont leave his parents, his emotions are always bottled up. I try to talk with him but I end up hearing the same thing.

I drink the last of my coffee in a big gulp, the heat fills my body ridding me of any cold chills. I take out a cigarette and smoke my thoughts away.

"Evan I need your help with something." I hear Henrietta say. I don't bother looking toward her, as I nodded my head. "Dylan's health isn't getting any better. We know he's sick and he does too, but we cant keep ignoring it! I know Dylan doesn't want us to worry but dammit I cant take this shit anymore." Henrietta finished silently.

Jinx looked up at me with emotionless eyes, "His body is slowly giving up on him, and we can help Evan." I sighed deeply finishing my cigarette up quickly.

I know Dylan is sick, he throws up on purpose and starves himself; at times I have to force him to eat. What's the point he just throws it back up when alone, and his drinking obsession isn't helping him. I blame his dad, that asswhole use to force Dylan to drink. Life sucks for him and I hate having to just stand by watching. Many times I've thought to just forget him but I just cant do that to him. Dylan fell to his side hitting the ground, he groaned mumbling unknown words. I scooted closer to him, gently positioning his head into my lap. He snuggled closer warping his arms around my waist. I sighed deeply looking down at him with sad eyes.

"You love him Evan." Henrietta spoke quietly. I looked over at her, "I don't know." I replied. Jinx gave me a smirk, shaking his head back and forth. "Don't start that shit you have feeling for him. I think of him as a sibling same for Henrietta." He snapped. Jinx always has a short temper when it involves Dylan.

I glared at him, not bothering to say a word; I understand what he's implying but I'm not sure I like him like that. I took out a cigarette to smoke away all this shit.

**Change **

Was I asleep or awake? Theses dreams seem to real; I'm not behind the school so it must be a dream. I looked around the dark town, nothing out of place or unusual. I saw the ghost boy run by, quickly I run after him. He leads me to a broken down house, looks as if it burned down. He's standing on the front lawn watching the house closely. I slowly walk up to him observing the house for a few seconds.

"Is this your house?" I ask the ghost. He looks over at me with a smile, his makeup follow his face muscles. He had drawn on stitches on each side of his lip, almost looks real. "Yes, I hated living in this damn house but I do have some fond memories." I looked back to the house, my legs move forward. I keep walking till I'm at the front door, what's drawing me to this house? I looked back he still stands in the same place, motionless. "Will you join me?" I ask.

His eyes lock onto me; the front door swings open with him standing inside. "Be careful evil sprits still resided in here." I nodded once then make my way inside the broken house. I step in and the whole place lights up as if people still lived here. The burnt wall turn into a burgundy color, the rotted floor become honey wood. I walked over finding the living room; the fireplace shines giving the white furniture a glow. I feel comfort and peace inside this place, but I dare not to get my hopes up. I observe the rest of the living room then move on into the kitchen. The kitchen has the same feelings. I looked behind me, the ghost stands there with a blank face.

"This place is to peaceful to be real." I speak in a whisper. I feel the ghost getting closer to me, "Indeed." My whole body tenses up, I look over at the ghost his face is covered in fear. "It's coming let go!" He says.

I run toward the door only to be pushed back colliding with the wall, I shake it off jumping back up. My heart is racing, the ghost is nowhere in sight but this grim feeling takes over me. I run to the living room, its still in tact. I hear angry whispers in my ear, quickly I spin around to see none in sight. The grim feeling washes over me once more, I cant move a muscle. The burgundy walls begin to bleed, bugs rip through the furniture. The fire spikes up burning the ceiling, soon the whole room is burning in flames. The flames surround me but I continue not to move, I cant move something is telling me not to. A loud scream fills my ears it's coming from the kitchen! Without thinking I run through the flames, the screams grow louder the closer I get. A lady looking around in here thirties is face down on the ground a pill bottle dropped next to here. The one screaming is a little girl looking down at the lady with fear. My eyes grow wide, the mom overdosed and that's her daughter. A evil presence walks though my body, it's a man he looks like he just got out of prison. He walks up to the girl and begins strangling her, his hand reaches over for a knife slowly running it across the girls throat. The body falls to the ground blood getting over the mothers corpse. The man smiles licking the blood off his hands, his eyes dart over to me. I look at him closely as he does the same, he begins walking toward me with a sadistic smile.

"You remind me of my son." He says, his voice is deep and filled with hate. "I do?" I reply back holding back any fear. He smiles wider putting his knife to my face, I see him licking his lips. I can feel the blood from the last victim, he deepens the knife cutting into my cheek. I feel no pain, my eyes just watch his every move. "Why did you kill your family?" I ask.

He drops the knife, and begin laughing psychotically. He becomes silent and looks up at me with red eyes. "Because it was fun!" He shouts.

"Dylan!" I hear someone shouting my name. I feel myself being pull into reality, into the dream world. I open my eyes first thing I see is glowing red pupils, I jump off whatever I was on meeting the cold ground. I was breathing heavily on the ground, I shook my head to regain my eye sight. I looked up once again to my relief to see Evan and the others looking at me confused. I sighed out relieved. "Sorry it was another ghost dream."

"Your bleeding Dylan." Jinx spoke out worried. I raised my hand to my cheek and sure enough there was blood. That man cut me with his knife, he must have been strong enough to actually make me bleed. Everyone's faces held worry, it was a small cut nothing to be worried about. "I'm fine… Henrietta I want you to look up homicides, convict escapees, and burned down homes."

She nodded, "Ok only in the south park area?" I thought for a moment, was I still in south park town in the dream. The town looked familiar but I went a little ways out. "Look around the area as well any small towns." She only nodded. "I need to get rid of his damn ghost once and for all." Evan looked at me with a blank face, but I already knew what it meant. He worries about me when I get into this ghost stuff. I wouldn't go into to it if the ghost didn't bother me so much, I had no choice.

"Are you coming over to my house after school?" Jinx asked, totally forgetting what just happened. Henrietta finished up her cigarettes, slowly rising to her feet. "Yeah I'll be there. See you guys don't be to conformist." I scoffed, "Who's the one going to class first conformist bitch." She flipped me off with a smile then left without another word. Jinx got up as well stretching his arms out. He yawned loudly shaking his body, "I'm out too. You two be good little Goths and pass your classes." He joked running off before we had a chance to say anything. Jinx isn't in high school yet, he does go to school though. We all deiced to be real and attended classes here and there. Are absent records was pretty crappy, but hey when the principle you have is so loose its easy. I could feel Evans eyes on me, I turned toward him with a sad face.

"I didn't drink last night after you guys left." I spoke quietly. "Shocking." He replied sarcastically. My eyes darted to the ground, you could see the dry grass being covered in snow. "Dylan I can't do much when it comes to your parents, but he drinking problem has got to stop. Your already busy with school and ghost shit but does drinking solve your problems? Your getting sick and I can notice it more everyone can." He snapped.

My glassy eyes meet his beautiful green ones, "I'm sorry… I'm trying to eat more and stop drinking but its so hard." I paused feeling anger run through my veins, "Dammit to be in that house everyday getting pushed around being put down constantly. You cant relate to me cause your parents are saints! It's the only way I can handle all the pain!"

I heard him growl, I felt the wind of his long jacket hit me when he rose up. I could feel his eyes on me, I jumped up as well. My head spun in circles, I reached for a tree holding on tightly. "Your such an idiot, you have us you selfish asswhole do you think we don't care?" He walked back and forth, pinching his nose. "You know what fuck you Dylan I try and try to help you but nothing I do helps… I'm done." He finished. My heart felt crushed, I took a few steps backwards. Tears ran down my face, "Fine." I spoke with a broken voice. I stepped backwards more before running off. I took out my keys opening the door, my hands were shaking horrible. I speed out of the parking lot, I reached back pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels. My head was spinning was this the right thing to do? I slammed on my breaks, opening the bottle. "It is."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well how was it so far readers? If you want more of this story review and I'll start working on it. Review or be terminated lol I'm just kidding… maybe! **_


End file.
